A different kind of Phanfiction
by emisonfire
Summary: Alex, a 21 year old American moves to London, England for a change of pace, only to find that her sister's flight is late, and the guys in the apartment next to her are irresistible. Rated M for later sexually explicit themes and language. I will warn in the Authors Note the chapters to watch out for. Danisnotonfire/OC AmazingPhil/OC
1. Unexpected Visitor

***Authors Note* This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it isn't the best. Rated MA for later adult themes. Also, any comments and suggestions would be much appreciated. Enjoy!**

Finally! I had just finished unpacking the rest of my possessions when someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" I yelled as I ran through the piles of boxes littering my floor. I reached the door and opened it, expecting my sister for dinner I said, "It's about time you showed up!" then realized it was two strangers.

"I didn't realize we were expected?" said the tall brunette.

"Whoops, sorry… I'm expecting my sister over soon for dinner, I'm Alex," I said this while holding my hand out for the guys to shake.

"That's okay; we just came by to welcome you to the building. If you ever need anything our apartment is right next door. I'm Dan by the way."

"And I'm Phil, nice to meet you." He said this while enthusiastically shaking my hand.

Right then my phone rang, so I said, "Hold on a second," and pulled it out of my pocket. It was my sister informing me that she wouldn't be able to make it to dinner because her flight got delayed, so she would see me tomorrow. "Sure sis, umm hmm, okay love you too, bye." I ended the call and looked up into the curious gazes of my new neighbors. "It was my sister, her flight was delayed, so she is flying in late and will see me tomorrow," I said downtrodden. "Would you two like to come in?"

With a curious look Dan said, "You realized that you just invited two strangers into your home, knowing no one will be coming by for at least twelve hours, right?"

"True," I countered, "but I'm pretty sure that guys who come by to greet, and offer assistance to their new neighbor, are pretty nice guys."

"Fair enough, is there anything you need help with?" Phil asked casually.

"That would be great! Don't mind the mess please!" I said as I led them into my room. "I need some help getting the furniture put together if you don't mind. Anna, my sister was supposed to help, but like I said; she won't be getting in till late."

"Okay, seems easy enough. Do you have any screwdrivers or hammers?" Phil inquired, and at the look on my face said, "I'll just pop over and grab some, anything else we will need Dan?"

"Why don't you bring some supper over? There's spaghetti in the freezer."

"Oh no! I can't have you help me, and not pay you back! I'll make dinner while you guys figure this out, okay?" I asked just before Phil left the room.

"Sounds fine to me, and I know Phil doesn't care, as long as it tastes good, so go for it!" Dan said as he opened one of the boxes containing a piece of unconstructed bedroom furniture. "I'm just going to get everything set up here then." Phil nodded, and I went into the kitchen to make supper like I'd promised.

"What do you want?" I yelled towards the bedroom.

"Whatever sounds good to you Alex!" he yelled back. Hmm, these guys seemed easy to please, as well as eager to help. How lucky was she? To be able to move to a different continent after winning the lottery, and now she got helpful neighbors? She must be doing something right. Not to mention both guys were beyond hot! Dan especially, with his longish chocolate-brown hair and amber eyes that were so warm and accepting. Not to say Phil wasn't a looker either, with black as night hair (also longish) and frosty blue eyes that spoke of kindness and innocence. I thought this as I rummaged around in the fridge for some inspiration.

"How does homemade macaroni and cheese sound boys?" I asked as Phil came back with the necessary tools.

"Like Dan said, anything's good, though I doubt that you can beat my moms' mac'n'cheese." He challenged as he walked to the bedroom.

"I accept your challenge then!" I said as I followed him in with drinks for the two. "I hope you like water, because that's all I have at the moment. I need to walk down to the store to get some milk and sodas and stuff in the morning." Then, realizing my mistake I said, "Actually, I'm going to need to run down there now, as I don't have milk or noodles. Can I leave you two here while I'm gone?"

"We need to go grocery shopping as well, so why don't we just go with you? We'll show you the best shops to go to." Dan said as he got up off the floor and turned the completed nightstand onto its base. "How's that?" he asked.

"Great! It's only been a half an hour and you got both night stands done!" I exclaimed, thinking over their proposition. "And it would be lovely if you would go shopping with me."


	2. Better Than Phil's Mom?

***Authors Note* Okay guys, Chapter 2... Umm, yeah... The next few chapters should be lots more exciting, and longer! Enjoy!**

An hour later they were back at the apartment building with bags upon bags of groceries. As they took the lift up to their floor, Phil said, "So about that challenge, what do I get if I'm right and your mac'n'cheese isn't as good as my moms'?"

"Phil! She's been here less than a day, and you are already making silly challenges? Give her a break!" Dan said as they exited the lift and walked to his door.

"I accepted. Phil, if you win, you can choose your prize, but if I win, I get to choose any prize I'd like. Fair enough?" I said with a grin, already imagining the prize I would ask for.

"Completely fair," he agreed. "Dan, do you want in on this bet?"

"Yes, because I don't think it's possible for anyone to have better macaroni and cheese than Phil's mom, and I'll choose my prize as well if we win, correct?"

"Yep, so get back to work boys, I need the bed frame put together tonight so I don't have to sleep on the floor. In the meantime, I will be making the best food you will ever taste!" I said as I walked back into the kitchen to start the noodles and sauce. An hour later calling for the boys to come into the dining room, as supper was ready. "Are you ready to lose?" I asked the hotties in front of me, watching them as they took their first bites. Their reactions were priceless.

"You are amazing!" proclaimed Dan, while Phil went off on how it was almost as good as his moms, but not quite.

"So, I win against Dan then, and you win against me Phil. What sort of prize would you like?" I asked saucily.

"Well, I want two things mainly; the first is Wednesday night dinners so the three of us can get to know each other better." He said cautiously.

"I can do that, then I will at least have an excuse to cook homemade meals. What's your second?" I asked as he and Dan looked at me strangely.

"Umm, well the second prize, if you'll let us, is for you to let us try out that new bed of yours." Dan said nervously. Great, the two hottest guys I'd met in a long time were gay… just my luck.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two were… umm…" I stammered.

"NO! No, we meant with _you_, if you'll let us?" Phil rushed. "But before you answer, what prize do you want to claim?"

Well, that started me off laughing, and soon it was hard to breath, and tears were streaming down my face. "Alex? Are you okay?... ALEX?" Dan's serious tone brought me out of my fit of giggles. "What's wrong, you're crying." He sounded so worried that I got up to wipe my face. Once I was done I said,

"The prize I wanted, if you'd let me, was a threesome with you two…" And I was off again, laughing like a maniac while Dan and Phil looked at me strangely again, except this time I recognized it as lust.


	3. Prizes

***Authors Note* Okay guys, this chapter is Kind of long (longer than the others), and is defiantly VERY forward, and sexually explicit/ If you don't like that, too bad for you, just don't read it. Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

Just as I was about to ask if we could get started, Dan walked over to me and without warning pressed his lips to mine, gentle at first, but getting more savage by the second. When he pulled away to ask Phil to grab something from their apartment, I moaned with loss, then started nipping at Dan's neck and jawline. As Phil left to get whatever it was Dan asked for, Dan returned his mouth to mine with bruising force, at my gasp of pleasure; he took advantage of my open mouth and thoroughly invaded it with his tongue. As out tongues battled, I started to unbutton his shirt, only to have him pin my hands to the wall behind me.

"Not yet Alex, we're going to take this nice and slow the first time." He whispered just as Phil reappeared with a small toiletries bag.

"The first time?" My brain was so muddled with lust that I had completely forgotten that Phil had asked for this too. "Never mind, what's in the mysterious bag Phil?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out missy." He replied as he walked over to me and took Dan's place, pressing himself into me so that I could feel every rock hard inch of his body against my supple one. "Dan, do you think we should punish her for not trusting us?" He growled.

"I think we should, just so she knows not to do it again." Dan replied as he dug into the bag and pulled out a silk scarf. This scared me a little bit, so at risk of being 'punished' more, I decided to ask what they were going to do.

"Um, not to harsh the mood or anything, but what do you mean?" I asked in a small voice I doubted they could hear. Immediately Phil let up on my wrists, and cupped my face with his hands.

"Don't worry Alex, we would never hurt you. We just thought that maybe the idea of two guys completely dominating you, owning you, would turn you on. We'll stop if you don't like it, all you have to say is 'custard' and we'll stop right away." He explained gently, and then pressed a soft kiss onto my forehead.

"That sounds amazing, I just didn't know what was going on, and got a little scared." I explained. "Why 'custard' though?" I giggled.

Dan came over and stroked my hair while saying, "It's not a word that you would normally say during sex, so if you say it we won't get confused and keep going if you don't want us to." He said sweetly, still playing with my hair.

"Oh, okay. I'm ready then. Punish me as you will." I whispered still a bit nervous.

And that was all they needed to hear. Dan wrapped the scarf over my eyes, limiting my senses to touch, sound, taste, and smell. I heard one of them pull something else out of the bag, and started when Dan grabbed me around the waist, and under the knees saying, "You've been a very naughty girl Alex, questioning authority like that, whatever shall we do with you?" while he carried me into what I assumed was my bedroom by the smell of treated wood. He set me down, and situated me so I was bent over the edge of my mattress. "I think ten spanks should be sufficient." He told Phil, just before I felt a hand come down on my ass, causing my eyes to prick with tears. As the second slap came, I gasped at the feeling. I never would have thought pain to be a turn on for myself. A third slap came, then a fourth and fifth in quick succession. As I moaned, gasped and grunted with each of the last swats, I could tell that the boys were getting as aroused as I was by their panting and shifting. After the last spank, one of them started to massage my soar rear, while the other proceeded to shuffle around in the bag a bit more, finding what he wanted he came back over to the bed and helped me up onto it into his lap. I could feel his dick straining against his jeans, and wiggled a little bit to tease him.

"Dan, I do believe that she is enjoying this." Phil sounded strained from behind me. I wiggled a little bit more and heard him moan. "Are you ready yet Dan? I think she's getting impatient." He said just before Dan hauled me to the top of the bed and kissed me hard. As he did, he proceeded to take off my shirt, then my bra, pinching my already hardened nipples. He tied my wrists to the headboard with another silk scarf, and then backed off as I whimpered with loss.

"Oh I'm ready," he said as he put his hand down my pants. "Mmm, and it seems that she is too, naughty girl!" He removed his hand to let Phil undress me the rest of the way, then asked, "Have you ever taken someone up the ass Alex?"

"Um, no. But I want to try." I replied enthusiastically. I was flipped onto my stomach, as Phil started massaging my ass again, while Dan put what I assumed was lube, onto my asshole. I was startled when I felt a finger start probing its way into my ass.

"Just relax, we promise not to hurt you." Phil soothed, still massaging as Dan slid another finger in. The sensation was so intense I couldn't help but gasp in both pain and pleasure. Then Dan removed his fingers, and I felt something cold at my opening. "This might sting a little, but it will be worth it, I promise Alex." Phil whispered into my ear as Dan applied more lube, and gently pushed the thing into my ass. I let out a cry of pain at the intrusion, slowly adjusting to the feeling. Then a button was pressed, and the thing in my ass started vibrating. I let out a needy moan as my pussy got wetter. I was flipped over again, and one of them came down on me, finger-fucking me as their tongue did delicious things to my clit, all while the thing in my ass vibrated.

"Oh GOD, faster!" I instructed. "I'm going to come, faster!" I yelled as I could feel the orgasm creeping up on me, and I could tell… it was going to be the most intense one I had ever had. I whimpered at the intensity when, without warning it came barreling through me. I screamed in pleasure as the orgasm went on and on. When it was over, I lay trembling in the bed from the aftermath of it.

"That was so fuckin' sexy Alex, I need you. Right now!" Dan said as I heard him rip open a condom, "Are you ready for me? Because I can't wait much longer." Then he kissed me passionately as he spread my legs, reminding me that the vibrator was still there.

"I am, but that vibrator thing is still there." I said on a shaky breath

"That's okay." He said as he plunged into me. I winced, and he waited a moment for me to adjust, then started pumping into me. I circled my legs around his waist to bring his thrusts deeper, as I felt an orgasm faintly starting. "Oh God! You're so tight!" he said in a strained voice as he continued pummeling into me. As I felt my orgasm rise, he kissed me hard, then said "Come on baby, come with me." And that was all I needed. I came so hard that I ended up blacking out for a few minutes. "Alex, are you alright?" I heard Dan ask as I became conscious again.

"Better than alright." I responded with a smile and a peck on his cheek. "I think its Phil's turn now though." I smiled as he came over to me and kissed me gently before taking the vibrator out of my ass.

"If it's alright, I want to take your ass." Phil said shyly. I nodded, and he reached to the bedside table to grab the lube, which he applied directly to my hole, then he untied the blindfold, and the wrist restraints. "I want you to watch me take your virgin ass," he said as he rubbed some lube onto his cock, then said, "and I want you to suck Dan off while I do it." I watched as Dan got into position, knees on either side of my head. "Ready?" Phil asked as I met his eyes.

"As I'll ever be" I responded. Eyes locked, Phil began easing himself inside my most intimate area. Defiantly bigger than the vibrating toy, his cock got trapped by the ring of muscles he was trying to push through as they tensed up. I gasped in pain as my ass burned.

"Try to relax Alex, it will make this easier, and will hurt less for you." Phil said in a husky voice. I did as he told me, and true to his words it burned less, though the pain didn't entirely subside. He started pushing in again, and I had to force myself to relax, until finally he was balls deep in my ass. He stilled for a moment, though I'm not sure whether it was to get control of himself, or to let me adjust. He slowly withdrew his cock until it was barely inside me, then with a grunt he thrust into me just as Dan pushed his member into my open mouth. I moaned at the felling of having two cocks inside me, and as Phil began to carefully pump into me, I began giving Dan a blow job, sucking the purple head of his cock, then taking as much of him into my mouth as I could before pulling back and taking him again, this time a little deeper. Phil was grunting and moaning uncontrollably as he pumped into me faster and harder, the feeling was euphoric, and coupled with the feeling of Dan's cock deep in my mouth, I was on the verge of coming even harder than before. I reached up, and started playing with Dan's balls, wanting him to come soon as well, so I could taste his cum.

"Lay her down on top of you Phil, so I can get another piece of that pussy." Dan said as he pulled away from my mouth. Phil moved around a bit and propped himself up on the pillows, while staying inside me, and situated himself so I was laying on my back, on top of him, then Dan climbed up the bed, sheathed himself in a condom, and drove into me right as Phil began thrusting again. The feeling of being completely stuffed with cock was incredible, and soon they had found a rhythm that had me mewling and whimpering uncontrollably. I felt my ass and pussy start twitching, and knew that at this pace it would be moments before I climaxed.

"Come with me boys!" I demanded, right before I felt the first wave of orgasm wash over me. I screamed both of their names as my body was consumed in ecstasy and my pussy pulsed, squeezing Dan's cock in a vise-like grip. Phil started pumping faster, then with a groan, he came inside of me, the feeling of his cock pulsing, and the warm cum shooting into me sent me reeling into another, stronger orgasm. Screaming myself hoarse, I didn't notice Dan's grunts and moans as he also came inside me, nor did I notice that his hot cum was shooting into me, only that it prolonged my ecstasy. Dan collapsed on top of me, taking a minute to catch his breath and regain his strength. Ass and pussy still twitching, Dan pulled out of me and helped me off of Phil. I lay down for a moment waiting for the twitching to subside, then, giving them both a peck on the cheek; I led them to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"That was incredible!" Phil exclaimed as he got up. "And exactly what I needed."

"Oh definitely." Dan agreed as he followed behind me. In the bathroom, I started the shower, ducked under the spray, and quickly cleaned myself off. I left the spray on so that the boys could wash off as well if they wanted to, then grabbed a towel from the rack to dry off with. I wrapped it around me, feeling a bit self-conscious as I grabbed my brush and started to work on untangling my hair.

Done with that, I told the boys, "I'm going to go lay down for a while, feel free to join me when you're done." Then I walked back to my room, and curled up under the covers of my bed. A few minutes later I felt one of the boys climb onto the bed and lay down next to me.

"Phil had to leave, as it is getting late, and he has a family thing tomorrow, but he says thank you, and he expects to see you Wednesday night for dinner." Dan said as he curled up around me. "Or before then considering we live next to each other." I snuggled into him, inhaling his musky scent, and just sighed in contentment. We lay there in comfortable silence for a while, then Dan asked, "So where are you from?"

"I've lived in many places, but I just moved here from the States." There was comfortable silence again, and not long after that my eyes began to droop. I was about to tell Dan he could stay the night when I heard the first soft snore.

***A/N* I'm thinking that this will be the only chapter that goes into so much detail, there will still be sexual encounters, but unless you guys comment for more, I'm just going to gloss over them. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow.**


	4. Anna

***A/N* Sorry for the short chapter, I was super busy today (I swear!) Promise the next one will be longer! Enjoy!**

Sunlight streaming through the windows woke me up. Hmm, that's weird; I always close my curtains before going to bed. I thought. I opened my eyes, and lay there for a moment wondering where I was, then memories from yesterday bombarded me, and I turned my head to see if Dan was still there. "Good morning sleepy head." He said with a lazy grin. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well actually, you and Phil tuckered me out." I replied with my own grin. I gave him a peck on the cheek and tried to get up out of bed, forgetting the intensity of last night's antics. I groaned, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Dan came up behind me and started rubbing my back.

"Take it easy there; you've got to be sore." He whispered in my ear, then got up and stood in front of me. "Last night really was amazing." He said as he cupped my face in his big hands and leaned forward for a kiss. It started out gentle and slow, but I felt myself start to lose control, and before I knew it I was flat on my back with Dan pressed to me. Due to our lack of clothing (neither of us bothered to redress last night) I could tell Dan was getting as aroused as I was. He broke of the kiss to look for a condom, but before he could get back with it the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" I whisper-yelled. "That's probably my sister! How do I explain this? Shit!" I got up, ignoring my discomfort and searched the pile of clothing for my bra, then went to the box labeled 'CLOTHES', pulled out a shirt and skirt, and threw them on while Dan pulled his clothes on. Once I was dressed I ran to the door and swung it open. "ANNA!" I yelled in excitement, just as she exclaimed "ALEX!" We hugged, and I showed her into the apartment where she found Dan in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oooh, who's this Alex? Gosh, you're here for less than two days and you already have a boy toy? I'm jealous." She said as she sat down on the couch. Dan continued cooking, though I noticed he was blushing.

"Actually, he's my neighbor; he came over to see if I needed any help unpacking." I responded only a little defensively. Hoping she didn't notice, I changed the subject. "So how was your flight?"

"As good as a delayed flight can be I guess. I had to sit in front of some noisy brat that kept kicking the back of my chair though." She said in annoyance, getting up and going over to raid my fridge. "How was getting here and unpacking?" she mumbled around a bite of an apple as she walked back to the couch.

"Pancakes anyone?" Dan said as he walked into the room with a platter of delicious looking British pancakes. "They're Delia Smith!"


	5. Upsetting Alex

***Authors Note* Sorry this took a bit longer than normal to post... I'm going to start posting chapters once a week, so I don't feel rushed, so expect them on Friday nights between 5pm and 11pm pacific time. Enjoy!**

"Sure! Thanks for being such a help Dan, but didn't you promise Phil you'd be back before eleven so you two could carpool to work?" I asked hoping he got the frantic message I was trying to send with my eyes. He looked confused for a moment, then got it, and nodded.

"You're right! If I don't leave now, we'll be late! Nice meeting you Anna! See you around Alex!" He said hastily as he put his shoes on, and left. I went to the kitchen to get syrup and forks, and when I came back Anna was looking at me funny.

"Spill! Everything! Now!" She said with a typical older sibling 'I caught you' grin. I could feel my face flame as I blushed, and tried to focus on dishing pancakes. Anna grabbed my hands, and said again, "Spill!"

"He and his flat mate Phil came over yesterday to welcome me to the building, and ended putting together my bedroom furniture while I made supper for them. That's all." I said remembering what we did after that. I felt my face flush again, and Anna just kept giving me the smug 'I know what you're up to' look. "What?!" I half shouted at her.

"You're blushing, and you won't look me in the eyes. YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" She yelled, pure joy on her face at being able to read me so well. "Was he good? Was he big? Did he do anything weird? Tell me everything!" She asked in rapid fire gossip mode.

"Anna! That's for me to know, not you!" I said just as she pounced on me, tickling my sides and neck relentlessly.

"I won't stop until you tell me!" She commented gleefully. I tried to throw her off, but I was too far gone, giggling and gasping as she tickled.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" I gasped. "He was extremely good, and big, as for doing anything weird, some light bondage." I said, not wanting to confess that it had been both him and Phil… But technically I wasn't lying, she only asked about Dan, and he _didn't_ do anything very weird.

"Oooh, and compared to previous guys, how good was he? And how big?" She prodded, and I blushed madly again.

"I wouldn't know, he's my first…" I mumbled sheepishly. "But my God was he big! I was worried he wouldn't fit!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Your FIRST! So why him, why now? I totally thought you had lost your v-card to that one Kollin guy after Junior Prom!" she rushed out, excited to be getting first hand info that she could tell her friends when she got home.

"I don't know it just felt right I guess. I didn't want to be boring, safe old Alex anymore. New place, new people, new Alex." I sighed taking a bite of one of the pancakes. "Oh my God! You have to try one of these! They are soo good!"

"Stop trying to change the subject Alex! Why did you let Kollin tell everyone that he banged you?" She was clearly getting frustrated with me.

"Because I didn't want people to laugh at me, and tease me, and call me names! I _finally_ felt a little bit accepted, and I wasn't too keen on ruining it for myself!" I yelled, angry at her for dragging up old emotions I had promised to myself I would keep buried. "I finally felt like a somebody instead of that weird geeky chick no one knows the name of!" Ho boy was I mad now, my eyes were suspiciously moist, and I just wanted to hit something. "I think it might be a good idea for you to leave, I'll call you later." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a sensitive subject!" she apologized falsely, but I knew she was lying. She knew any conversation about my high school years made me upset.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at her, feeling the tears cascade down my cheeks. She got up, made to give me a hug, then thought better of it. I got up and opened the door for her, slamming it after she was on the other side. I ran into my room, and sobbed into my pillow, just like I had almost every day in high school. I heard the front door open, and expecting it to be Anna coming back to apologize again, I yelled towards the door, "Get out of my house you BITCH!" then resumed sobbing louder than before, so I didn't notice the footfalls coming to my room.

"Alex? What happened? I heard you yelling, and then the door slam. Did she hurt you?" It was Dan, thoughtful, lovely Dan. The thought of someone being concerned about me made me cry harder into my pillow, oblivious to the shifting of the mattress as Dan sat down on the edge of it. "Talk to me Alex, what happened?" he said in a calming voice as he started rubbing his hand over my back.

I rolled over and said rather rudely, "Go away! I don't want to talk about it!" But he wouldn't have it. He lay down next to me and guided my head to his chest, then wrapped his arms around me, stroking my back again.

"Please tell me? It will help if you have someone to talk to." He said kindly, and with that I couldn't hold back any more. With another rush of tears I told him what had happened, and at his gentle prodding I told him my horrible experience with high school, by the time I was done, I had a massive headache, Dan's shirt was stained with tears, and I was utterly exhausted.

"I'm sorry, that must sound like a really stupid thing to be upset over." I said then hiccupped. Dan started laughing, and I swatted him on the arm. "It's not funny!" I exclaimed trying to hold back a smile.

"Then why are you smiling Miss Alex?" He whispered against my mouth, right before kissing my gently. Forgetting about my headache I kissed him back, wanting a distraction from the pain of having to remember those four horrible years, and knowing just how to get it.

"Mmmh, do you still have that condom from earlier?" I asked as I ground my hips against his, hoping to get him as aroused as I suddenly was. I wasn't disappointed as he flipped me onto my back and situated himself between my thighs, then continued kissing me bruisingly hard. I didn't mind though, and when we had to break apart for air, I moved to his neck, and began nibbling and sucking as he moaned and squirmed. I could feel his hardness between my legs, and lifted my hips a bit to tease him.

"Fuck Alex, keep doing that and I'm going to need a clean pair of pants." He growled into my ear as he slid his hand up my thigh and under my skirt. His hand just inches from my center, my phone rang.

"Aahhh! Damn, I thought I had that on silent!" I giggled, continuing to kiss Dan as he teased my lower lips. A moment later the phone went off again. "Damn, I better get that then." I said regretfully. Stay here?" He groaned, but nodded. I picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hi, Alexandria Tabler?" A woman asked.

"Um, yes why?"

"This is Doctor McClansys' office, we would like you to come back in regarding the blood work we did a few weeks ago, we need to run a few more tests. Can you set up a time?" The woman said cheerfully.

"Uh, slight problem with that. I just moved to London, could I call you back when I've found a doctor, and you can fax them my files?" I asked.

"Any other time we would be glad to, but this is quite important, is there any way you can be back in the next 48 hours?" She said, starting to sound worried.

"I'm sorry, no. Are you sure you can't fax it over? Maybe to the hospital, or I can go find a reliable doctor's office."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, positively."

"Okay, what's the nearest hospital?" She asked, sounding a bit annoyed at the inconvenience. I put the phone to my chest and asked Dan.

"Where is the nearest hospital, and what's it called?"

"The Royal London Hospital on Whitechapel Road, London E1, why what's going on?" He asked anxiously. I put the phone back to my ear.

"The Royal London Hospital, Whitechapel Road, London E1." I responded.

"Okay, I'm going to call them up and make you an appointment. Then I will call you back." She said, then hung up.

"Alex?" Dan said standing up and crossing the room to wrap me in a hug. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but I have a very distinct feeling it won't be very good." I said on a worried sob.

**Oooo, what will happen next? What could be so important that she would need to possibly fly back home? Reviews and comments are much appreciated, and if there's anything you want incorporated into the story, just ask! I'll do my best. I hope you like the story so far, see you guys next Friday! 3**


	6. Hospital Visit

***A/N* Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter! Also, to Hell with the posting once a week... I'll try to post a new chapt. at least once a week, and will probably end up posting more. Anyway... Enjoy!**

With the sudden, worrying phone call harshing the mood, Dan and I made our way to the kitchen table to wait. About ten minutes of silence later, the phone rang, and I picked it up immediately. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Alexandria, it's Doctor McClansy's office again, I've made you an appointment for three o'clock this afternoon at the hospital you specified. Your files have been faxed, and they will be expecting you in the women and children's ward." The secretary said pleasantly.

"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day." I replied, then hung up. It was 2:43pm right now. "How far away is the hospital?" I asked Dan.

"Maybe 15 minutes, why?"

"My appointment is at three. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to drive me?" I worried.

"No problems at all, let me just go and get my keys and wallet." He responded. Exactly 12 minutes later, we were walking into the Women and Children's ward at the hospital.

At the check-in station I specified the reason I was there, and then sat down to wait. "You don't have to stay here with me Dan, I'm a big girl."

"Oh I know, but then how will you get home?" He asked sweetly.

"I can walk or take a cab, it's really no problem." Right then though the nurse called out my name, so I got up and followed her into an examination room.

"Hello, I'm Felicia, I'll be your nurse today. I heard you need a few blood tests run today, correct?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, my old doctor's office called and asked me to come in soon as possible, but having moved here from America, it was impossible to get back within the next day or two so they faxed my files here." I explained. She did a full physical, and eventually got some blood samples (I _hate_ needles, and it took Dan kissing me by surprise for her to be able to get one into my vein to pull samples.), scheduled my next appointment (two weeks from now), and sent us on our merry way. "You shouldn't have stayed, I'm sure Phil is wondering where you are, probably wanting dinner." I scolded teasingly.

"I told Phil where I was going, and he usually cooks dinner, so there's nothing to worry about. And on the subject of Phil, just for future reference he and I work from home, so you might need to think of a better excuse." He said a bit smugly.

"Oh, what do you do?"

Dan stopped walking and looked at me. "You're going to laugh." He said shaking his head at me.

"I promise I won't, unless you run a porn site, then I might." I giggled.

"NO! Nothing like that, we both make videos on Youtube." He blurted out quickly.

"Really? I didn't know you could get paid for that. You must be pretty popular then?" I asked. Dan gave me an inquisitive look, and cocked his head to the side.

"I suppose so, though I'm surprised you've never heard of us. Danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil ring any bells to you?"

"Not really. I recognize the usernames, but that's because my friend watches your videos."

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've met a nice girl who doesn't know me as Danisnotonfire. You're full of surprises aren't you?" He smiled at me, then resumed walking to the car.

Walking down the hall to our apartments, we were talking about getting some friends together and going to see a movie next weekend, then going out for drinks. We turned the corner, and I quickly grabbed Dan and scuttled back behind it. Anna was walking down the hallway towards us.

"What's wrong Ale…" he tried to say before I cut him off with a kiss, quickly maneuvering so that when Anna walked by she wouldn't see me. I just hoped she didn't recognize Dan. I heard her walk by, and relaxed a little bit, only to be taken by surprise when she retraced her steps. Sure I had been caught, I tensed up and waited for her to say something. She didn't, she bent down and picked up something she dropped, then moved along to the lift. Making sure she was gone, I pulled away from a slightly shocked, very aroused Dan.

"Sorry, I just can't deal with her right now. You want to come in and have a drink?" I asked as we go to my door.

"I probably shouldn't, I need to finish editing a video to put up tomorrow. Sorry." He gave me a peck on the cheek, and walked over to his door. "Let me know what happens with those tests." He said, then went into his flat and closed the door.

***A/N*Short chapter is short... hope you liked it! Review please, and tell me if there's anything you would like to see happen! 3 Lots of lemon in the next chapter to hold you over... :)**


	7. Not a Chapter! Update!

***Author's Note* OMG! I'm soooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a while… I have good reasons, I swear (please don't hurt me)! I lost my computer on the public transit, and it took me forever to get it back, so I've just started typing the next chapter… I'm such a doofus! Anyways, I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reading, over 1,000 views! OH MY GOD! You guys are awesome and I love you so much! In honor of you guys, and in apology for not being able to upload, the next chapter (which should be up by Saturday) will be extra sexy… ;) Love you, see you soon! 3**


	8. Messy Baking and Auto-locking Doors

***A/N* Wow, I'm such a procrastinator, I wrote this entire chapter in the course of 13 hours while I was supposed to be cleaning my room… Allons-y, enjoy!**

Unlocking the door to my own apartment about a week later, I walked in and put my stuff down on the hall table, then grabbed my laptop and assumed 'internet surfing position' on my couch. Typing in 'Danisnotonfire' on YouTube, I waited for the page to load, then began watching one of his videos. What seemed like only a few hours later, I got up from the couch to make myself dinner. I looked at the clock on the microwave and was surprised to see it was 11:45, instead of around 6:00 like I had originally thought. I finished cooking, ate, and went to bed. I woke up the next morning to a loud crash coming from next door. I threw some clean clothes on and went down the hall to knock on their door.

"Just a moment!" One of them yelled, and a few moments later Phil opened the door. "Sorry, we were just finishing up filming a video for Dan's channel." He said, leading me inside.

"Oh, sorry, I heard a crash and just came over to make sure everything was okay." I explained.

"No problem! Would you like to hang out for a little bit?"

"PHIL! Come _ON_! We need to finish this so I can get cleaned up!" Dan yelled from the other room.

"I should probably just go, I just woke up, and you two need to finish."

"Please? We're almost done, and it's only noon. We'll feed you!" He pleaded, giving me a puppy dog look.

"Dan won't mind?"

"He might, but that's only because he's covered in cake batter." Phil replied deviously. "Come on, you can surprise him! I'll video tape it as revenge (finally) for his "Prank Off". Pretty please?"

"Fine, but only because I can't resist a good prank. What do you want me to do?"

"Umm, hide in his room through here, and jump out at him when he comes in in a few minutes to get cleaned up." He explained while showing me into Dan's room. I got situated, and he left, closing the door behind him.

I decided to play it safe, and hid so that when Dan opened the door, it would hide me, and he wouldn't see me.

Phil's POV

I left Dan's room and went back into the kitchen. Dan looked curious, and ridiculous with baking ingredients smeared all over his clothes, face, hair, and arms. "Who was it?" He asked.

"Just the neighbors. They heard the mixing bowl break, and were wondering if we were okay."

"Understandable, are we finished? Because this is starting to feel disgusting. The things I do for my fans!" He said good naturedly.

"Yeah, once you're done getting cleaned up, we need to film the last scene though." I said as I went into the living room to get my small camcorder. I turned it on, and stealthily followed Dan down the hall to his bedroom.

Alex's POV

I heard footsteps approaching the door, and got ready to jump out. The door opened and Dan walked in. I waited a few seconds, then jumped out yelling "RAAWWRR!" then breaking into a fit of giggles. Dan's reaction was priceless, he was pulling his messy shirt off when I jumped out, and in his surprise, he got tangled up and fell onto his bed in a heap. Not without a startled yelp first though!

"How does it feel Dan?" Phil asked triumphantly, walking in camera in hand.

"AAARRGGHHHHH! I'll get you both for that!" He shouted, detangling himself from his shirt, then running at me. Squealing, I ran past Phil, out the door, and into the living room. I paused to look behind me, and got tackled by a very messy Dan.

"Ewww! What is this?" I asked, pointing at the slimy mess now smeared onto my clothing. Not getting a response, I tried to get Dan off of me (he had fallen on top of me when we fell, and was now smearing stuff on my clothing), but only succeeded in getting batter smeared onto my face. I looked past Dan and saw that Phil was still filming, so I tried one last time to get him off of me, using a trick that always worked with my sister. "You might want to get off me now." I said sweetly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He replied with a wink, moving his hips against mine a little so that I would get his implications.

"You asked for it!" I challenged, then put my finger into my mouth, getting it thoroughly wet, then sticking it into his ear. Again his reaction was priceless. He jumped up, looking at me with shock on his face.

"Eww! Oh God, why?!" He said while rubbing his ear with a clean(ish) piece of his shirt.

"Hey, I warned you!" I replied in between peals of laughter. "You chose to stay where you were!" He helped me off the floor, then whispered,

"When I say now, help me get Phil, okay?" I nodded and looked at Phil. He was _**STILL**_ filming! "NOW!" Dan shouted, and we both flung ourselves at a very surprised Phil.

After a few minutes of wrestling around on the floor, we got up. "Well, I'm going to go take _another_ shower now!" Phil said, then walked to his room.

"I should probably go get cleaned up too." I told Dan, before exiting their apartment and going to my own. Reaching into my pocket I realized I had left my keys inside my apartment (the doors locked automatically as a safety precaution). 'Well that's just great!' I thought to myself. 'Locked out and I haven't even lived here a week yet!' I decided to go back to Dan and Phil's to see if I could shower there before going down to management to get an extra key.

I knocked and a few moments later, Dan opened the door in just a towel. "I locked myself out of my apartment, would you mind if I showered here before I go down to management to get a spare key?" I asked in a rush.

"Not at all, come in." he said and held the door open for me. "You can go ahead and take a shower before me, my bathroom is just through my room." He explained while waking with me to his room.

"Thank you so much! You're a life saver Dan!" I said as he handed me a towel.

"It's no problem, I'll be out in the kitchen cleaning up, so come tell me when you're done." Then he grabbed a pair of sweats and walked out of the room, leaving me to clean off. I peeled my clothes off and started the shower. Once it was warm I stepped in and immediately washed my hair and face, then I washed my body. Suddenly feeling horny, I fondled my breasts a little, then played with my clit for a few minutes until I came, moaning softly. I turned the shower off, and slipped out. I toweled my hair, then my body dry(ish), wrapped the towel around myself, and went into Dan's room. Realizing too late that I didn't have clean clothes to put on, I put my bra and panties on, rewrapped the towel around me, and poked my head out the door into the hallway. "Dan? I don't have any clean clothes. Cough, cough your fault…" I said towards the kitchen.

Dan's POV

I left my room to let Alex take her shower, quickly pulled the sweatpants on, and made my way to the kitchen (which was a disaster area). I started cleaning up, and a few minutes later Phil walked in. After getting the entire kitchen clean, Phil said, "I need to go get some shopping done, be back around dinnertime. Do you want me to bring anything home?"

"Naw, I'm in the mood for Chinese takeaway. Go have fun." I said as he gathered his keys and coat, and put his shoes on. Just after he had left, I heard the shower turn off, then Alex yelled,

"Dan? I don't have any clean clothes. Cough, cough your fault…" I went to my room and knocked. "Come in." I heard her say, so I did.

"Sorry about that," I said as I rummaged through my wardrobe for some clean sweats and a t-shirt. When I turned around I noticed how pretty she looked. She was flushed, and a little dewy from the shower, and despite being wet, her dark auburn hair was already starting to curl. Alex clapped he hands together, startling me out of my thoughts.

Alex's POV

Dan was staring at me, so I clapped to get his attention. "Like what you're seeing?" I asked seductively (I hope) while fingering the tucked in edge of the towel.

"You know that I do." He replied as he made his way over to me. When he reached me, he pulled me in for a kiss, putting one hand on my waist, and the other on the back of my neck. We stayed like that for a long time, pressed together kissing. When we broke apart for air, I put my hand to his crotch, lightly stroking his growing erection.

"Hmm, we should probably take care of this." I said as I began pulling on the waistband of his sweats. He crushed his lips to mine again, harder and wilder than before, while backing me up towards his bed. He threw my towel into a corner, and immediately started sucking on the swell of my breast, hard enough to leave a hicky. He undid my bra, and tossed it into the corner with the towel, then pushed me down onto the bed, kissing his way down my body. When he got to my panties, he pulled them off and placed a kiss on each thigh before moving between them. I jumped a little bit when he began licking and nibbling at my clit, and moaned when he slid a finger into my pussy. After just a few minutes, I could feel the pressure starting to build, and wished he would go faster. To my disappointment though, he stopped and made his way up to my mouth, letting me taste myself on his lips and tongue, then reached over and grabbed a condom from the bedside table.

Tearing the foil, he asked, "Are you ready for me Alex? Please say you are." I nodded quickly, and he sheathed himself. Kissing me again, he nudged at my entrance.

"Please." I mewled, and not a moment later he thrust into me shallowly, letting me adjust to his girth. After a moment he began slowly thrusting into me. Moaning in appreciation, I buried my face into the side of his neck, sucking lightly. I met him thrust for thrust, and could feel my climax building again, faster than before. As I felt it getting closer, I began moaning and whimpering louder and louder. I could tell Dan was getting close as well, as he was thrusting faster, and with every move, he groaned in pleasure.

I was so close to coming, I could feel my pussy start twitching, but to my dismay, Dan pulled out, leaving me teetering on the edge of orgasm. "On your hands and knees!" He barked in such a husky tone of voice, I couldn't refuse. I got on my hands and knees, and immediately he began plunging into me again, the deeper penetration sending me spiraling into ecstasy as my orgasm consumed me. Screaming his name as it pulsed through me. He started pumping erratically, trying to get as deep as he possibly could, prolonging my own orgasm. Finally, he slammed deep into me and stilled, his entire body tense. I could feel his cock twitching inside of me, and he let out a low, savage groan as he came.

Collapsing beside me, Dan gave me a quick kiss. "That was amazing," I praised, "but now I need another shower." I winked and got up, running to the bathroom with Dan hot on my heels.

***Author's Note* Yay! Finally got it posted! Hope you enjoyed it **** I'd just like to shout out a reader who posted an awesome comment**_**: ASDFGHJKL 1/15/13 . chapter 6**_

_**This is probably my favorite Dan/Oc fanfic written. *raises my right hand* I solemnly swear that I will continue to be a loyal, and review writing reader. I will give feedback, and I will read it 24/7 *Releases hand* ANYWAY I FUCKING LOVE THIS STORY. What if Alex gets pregnant? What if Dan is gonna die? WHAT IF DAN COMES OVER AND ALEX ISNT THEIR AND ANNA AND HIM FUCK? write more plz&thnku**_

**I'm so glad you like it! And I'll look forward to your reviews. Be prepared for plot twists!**

**Please review telling me what you think, it might even end up in the A/N! Love you guys! **


	9. Diagnosis

***A/N*Ahh! I know I'm horrible! I feel like a neglectful parent… Soooo sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, finals were last week and I was studying/stressing really hard (I may have had a mental breakdown or two…). I hope this chapter makes up for it…? Maybe? Please don't hurt me… **** Enjoy!**

Phil's POV

After a few hours of shopping for gifts (it was a few of my friends birthdays soon), I decided to head home. I got into the lift and pressed my floor, but right as the doors were closing someone yelled, "Wait! Hold the door!" I did, and a few seconds later a rather curvy, short brunette ran into the lift. "Thank you so much!" She said, then pressed the button for her floor.

"No problem, I'm Phil… By the way." I said rather awkwardly. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I'm Anna." She said in a familiar, heavy American accent. Why did the name sound familiar? I took another look at her, and decided I must have seen her in passing. After all, we did live in the same building! The lift dinged and I started grabbing my shopping bags, just as she said, "Well this is where I get off!"

"Really? Me too, strange I don't remember ever seeing you here before…" Oh god, that sounded like a pickup line! We walked out of the lift, and continued down the hallway.

"Oh! I don't live here, I'm just visiting family!" She corrected cheerfully. "If they'll decide to forgive me." She continued under her breath. I was going to ask what had happened, but thought better of it, plus we were at my door.

"It was nice to meet you Anna, maybe I'll see you around?" I asked, desperately hoping I _would_ see the shapely brunette again as I unlocked my door and walked inside. "Dan? I'm home!" I shouted into the quiet apartment. I got no response, and assumed Dan was either filming, or out. I put my stuff into my room, and went into the kitchen to see if there was any leftover takeaway. There wasn't. _Weird, he always gets extra so there's leftovers later._ I thought to myself. I went to his room to see if he was filming a new video, or maybe editing one. I knock and there wasn't a response. I knocked again, and thought maybe he had his headphones on, so I peaked in. At first I thought the room was empty, but then Dan snored, and to my surprise, he was curled up on the bed _with _someone… naked… I quickly averted my eyes, and left the room, returning to the kitchen. I banged around a little bit, and after a few minutes I heard someone coming down the hallway.

"Hey Phil, how was shopping?" Dan asked

"Fine, what did you do while I was out?" I asked with a mischievous grin, it was about time Dan got a girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing… Tied to film a new video, but I fell asleep instead. That was weird…" He replied as a blush creeped up his neck.

"Oh really? You're sure no one came over? Perhaps a _girl_?" I watched as his face got red, finding it funny that he was being so shy about this.

"Alex locked herself out of her flat by accident, so she came over to get cleaned up, that's all." He said quickly. Mmhmm, sure… I walk over to his door and reach for the handle, not quite getting it before Dan tackled me.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I ask, snickering quietly. Dan jumped off of me, and pulled me up off the floor.

"I have your birthday present in there!" He lies. He's a terrible liar.

"My birthday was last month, you got me a Totaro hat, and a bucket of Sour Patch Kids." I respond.

"It's next years?" Dan tries to cover, but I can tell he's given up.

"Sure," I say as I push past him and open his door. "Hi Alex!" I say and wave at Alex, who is _only_ wearing one of Dan's oversized t-shirts. She blushes a deep pink and waves back.

"Hi Phil, I was just getting cleaned up from earlier because…" She blushed deeper, realizing what she had said.

"Dan told me you got locked out of yours." I supplied, "The management office will be closed by now, but lucky for you the previous tenant had us keep an extra key, just in case." I winked and left the room to go get the key.

Anna's POV

Wow, that Phil guy was fit! And he lives in Alex's building, on her floor… I hope I see him again before I have to leave. Speaking of Alex, I hadn't been able to get ahold of her all day. This was the third time I've come by her door today, I'm starting to get worried. "Alex! Please open up? I'm sorry!" No response, "I brought red velvet cake! Your favorite!" I tempted through the door. No response, well fuck.

"Thanks Phil, I'll bring this back over, just in case."

"No problem Alex, it was nice seeing you again!" So that's where she's been all day… I turned around just as Alex did.

"Shit!" I heard her exclaim.

"Nice to see you too lil' sis!" I respond enthusiastically. "I brought apology red velvet cake!" She just looked at me. "I'm sorry?" I asked.

"I accept your apology, on two conditions," She said with an annoyed look.

"Anything!"

"I get that whole cake, and you never bring up the topic of my high school years again." She bargained.

"Okay! Can I come in? I also brought stuff to make dinner with!" I asked cautiously.

"Hell yes! You're feeding me!" She yelled as she unlocked her door. I walked in behind her and set down my bags on the counter. I got out the ingredients I bought earlier, and began to prepare dinner.

Alex's POV

I was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. when Anna walked in carrying a platter of food. I took a big whiff… Thai food! My favorite! "Yup, you're officially forgiven!" I tell Anna, grabbing my plate and a fork. Before I can take a bite though, my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Alexandria Tabler?" A woman asked.

"Yes it is."

"This is the Royal London Hospital, I'm calling about your blood tests."

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"Shh. Um okay, what about them?" I asked nervously.

"Well, the tests came back showing that you have Thrombocytopenia, which means that you have a very low blood platelet count."

"Okay, so what does that mean for me?"

"A low blood platelet count means that your blood won't clot very well if you are injured, and can also result in internal bleeding." She informed. "It's quite an easy fix seeing as how yours isn't too serious. You'll need to eat iron, or vitamin B12 rich foods, or take supplements, and we'll have you in in a few weeks to see how it's going."

"Is that all?"

"Yup, that's it! I'll call back in a week or so to set up that check in."

"Okay.. bye." I said and hung up.

"Who was it!?" Anna screeched.

"Just the hospital, don't worry about it." I responded annoyed. We ate dinner and watched Ted.

"I should probably get back to my hotel now, it was nice chatting though." Anna said a few hours later, as she gathered her stuff and pulled her shoes on.

"Yeah, come by tomorrow and we'll go out to the shops or something." I replied giving her a hug before she walked out the door. I then went to the hallway and grabbed both of the flat keys, put my slippers on, waked over to Dan and Phil's door, and knocked.

"Hey Alex! Long time no see!" Phil said sarcastically when he opened the door.

"I know! I wanted to bring this key back, just in case. Also I was wondering if I could speak to Dan?" I asked.

"He's doing his live show right now, but you're welcome to come in and hang out." He replied as he led me into the living room.

"Hi Alex!" Dan said as I entered the room. "Guys, this is mine and Phil's new neighbor Alex! Say hi!" He said excitedly.

"HI!" I shouted with a little wave. The comments exploded with things like; 'She's super pretty!' and 'Hi Alex!' but there was also comments that were hateful, telling me to 'go die you rotten bitch', and 'keep your slutty hands off of my bbys!' I chose to ignore the haters, and just have fun with it. Before long it was time for Dan to log off, and we said our byes.

"So what did you come over for?" Dan asked once he had shut down his computer.

"The hospital called back with the test results, I just wanted to let you know that they said it wasn't anything to be worried about as long as I took care of it right away."

"And what was the diagnosis?" He asked as he playfully shoved me.

"Low blood platelet count, easily fixed with more iron and B12, so don't worry!" I responded with a shove of my own. A few minutes later we were sprawled across the floor, me in defeat because our shoving turned into a wrestling match.

"I'm glad it's not anything severe." Dan whispered from above me.

"Me too." I whispered back, right before he kissed me.

***A/N* My my, Dan and Alex seem to be getting REALLY close… :D Also, what do you think of my idea for Phil? I didn't want him to be left out, and I really didn't want to bring in a random character… so that happened… Also I feel soooo bad about how long it took to get this chapter up, I had MAJOR writers block, plus finals, stress at home, and I may or may not have gotten addicted to Sherlock… ;) I hope you enjoyed, and I promise to have the next chapter up by February 24****th, ****PROMISE!**


	10. Shopping, Dinner, and Smiley!

***A/N* Okay! I uploaded on time! YES! Hope this chapter is okay, I'm at a point where I have a lack of ideas for plot progression without being boring, so I hope it's at least half decent. Anyways, READ ON! Enjoy!**

Alex's POV

I woke up to someone banging on my door. The clock says its 9:30am, too early. I just want to go back to sleep, but the banging on the door is relentless. Groaning, I get up and throw on some sweats and a cami as I walk to the front door. "Hi." I say as I open the door.

"Hi Alex! Get your sleepy ass in the shower so we can go shopping!" Anna says as she bursts through the door, pushing me towards my room.

"Fine, I'm going! Hey! Stop pushing!" I say, swatting her arm.

"GO!" She yells.

"I AM!" I yell back smiling.

Twenty minutes later I'm dressed with my hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, some foundation and mascara on, and a very excited Anna by my side. "Ready to go?" I ask. "Money, phone, wallet, key card?"

"Yes mom, I have everything in my purse, let's go!" She says as she pulls me out of the door and to the elevator. A short cab ride later, we were at a shopping center, looking around at all the different shops. "Do you think they have an ULTA's here? I forgot to pack my foundation primer." That's one thing I found strange about my sister, she was **obsessed **with making sure her makeup way flawless. We walked around for a little while, walking into shops and trying stuff on, until we went into a vintage clothing shop called Blitz. I walked in, and immediately walked into the back corner, where a black, knee length dress was hanging.

"Anna! I _have_ to try this on, hold my stuff!" I yell excitedly. I love vintage clothes; my entire wardrobe is based around vintage pieces. I grab the dress, and run to the fitting rooms. Locking the door behind me, I quickly strip my jumper, shirt, and pants off, then slip into the vintage satin dress and zip it up. I take a look in the mirror, and to my delight, the dress fits perfectly! It hugs my waist just right, before swooping out in an A-line fashion. I peek out of the stall, and see Anna waiting to see, so I step out and try to gauge her reaction. She breaks into a huge grin.

"It's perfect! But what will you wear it for?" She asks, always the sensible sister.

"I don't have to have a place to wear it, but now that you mention it, I might have a house-warming party to get to know people, so that could be a thing." I shoot back.

"How much is it then?" She asks defeated.

"Doesn't matter, we don't need to worry about money anymore, remember?" I say my grin returning full throttle.

I go back into the stall, and change back into my clothes, only to open the door and have Anna hand me another dress. It's covered in matte red sequins, and the trim is all gold. I quickly strip again, and pull the dress on. The neckline goes to my collarbone, then plunges into a deep V in the back. This dress is a little riskier as it goes down only about mid-thigh. I check in the mirror, absolutely loving it, then step out so Anna can see. "It looks amazing on you Alex! Get it!" She pesters.

"Of course it does! And of course I'll get it!" I reply, walking back to the changing stall. A few minutes later I pay for the two dresses, and a pair of midnight blue, suede ankle boots.

"What should we have for dinner?" Anna asked a few hours later. The question reminded me that I was supposed to go do something, but I couldn't remember what.

"Let's just go find a McDonalds, okay?" I ask, trying to ignore the feeling that I'm forgetting something important. We walk a few blocks to McDonalds, and that's when it clicks. "Anna! I totally forgot, but I'm supposed to make dinner for the neighbors tonight! We have to go!" I yell, as I pull her away, towards my apartment building.

"Slow down! Do you even have anything to make dinner with?" She asks.

"Shit! No!" I yell, frustrated. "Look, Tesco is right over there, let's just run in really quickly." I say, continuing to drag her. We run in and get a rotisserie chicken, some potatoes, and stuffing mix. We get through the self-check-out in record time, and run out to hail a cab. Five minutes later, we are running into my apartment, throwing bags onto the counter. "Okay, its only 5:45pm, I can whip up some mashed potatoes and stuffing in the next thirty minutes." I say to myself as I get a pot down for the potatoes to boil in.

"I'm going to be in the living room if you need me!" Anna shouts as she walks into the other room. In the next twenty minutes I successfully make stuffing and mashed potatoes. I hear a knock on the door right as I finish putting everything on the table. "Be right there!" I yell as I run to the door.

Phil's POV

Alex opened the door, "Hey guys, come on in. I hope you don't mind but my sister will be joining us for dinner." She said, leading me and Dan into the dining room table.

"That's fine, the more the merrier!" I reply as I sit down and wait for everyone else to get seated.

"Alex, do you want me to get drinks or anything?" A slightly familiar voice asked.

"Do you two want anything, wine, beer?" Alex questions.

"I'll take a glass of wine, what about you Phil?" Dan says.

"Same, glass of wine please." I respond. A moment later a glass of wine is placed infront of me, then the girl from the lift the other day sits down across from me. "Anna? You're Alex's sister?" I ask, immediately chiding myself for the stupid question, as obviously she was.

"You two know each other?" Alex asks, confusion clear on her face.

"They met in the lift the other day, Phil was smitten." Dan says with a grin as I slap his arm.

"DAN! You're not supposed to tell them!" I yell, I can tell my face is red, and I can't make eye contact with Anna.

"Really? Hmm, maybe you two should go out sometime." Alex smirks as Anna blushes.

"I can see it already! They would be so cute!" Dan teases.

"Maybe you and Alex should go on a date sometime, it's not like you're strangers, if you know what I mean." I counter, laughing when Alex's cheeks go bright pink. "In fact, in some cultures you two are officially _married_!" If possible, Alex blushes even more, and Dan is just sat in his chair, glaring at me playfully.

"You want to go there?" He asks right before he tackles me.

"Boys! BOYS! Come _on_! Let's just have a nice dinner, before you two start a food fight!" Alex laughs, pulling Dan off of me, then sitting down in her chair.

We eat dinner, and talk about anything and everything, getting to know everyone better.

"Hey, so you know that I just moved in last week, and I don't really know anyone but you two…" Alex trails off. "I was thinking of hosting a party to get to know people, but it will only work if you two can invite people, since I know next to no one."

"Okay, when is it going to be?" Dan asks, leaning forward in excitement. He loves parties.

"I was thinking Friday night, here in my flat."

"Okay, we'll invite people." I say. "Will you be there Anna?"

"Umm, no. I'm leaving to go back to America tomorrow. I wish I could though." She says sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad." I say, and continue eating.

Alex's POV

We had finished dinner, and piled into the living room to watch a movie. Dan had brought over a new release that was directed by a popular YouTuber. He put the movie in, and when I asked what it was, he said to just watch. A half hour into the movie, I was curled up into Dan's side, jumping and yelling at the T.V. The movie he brought over was called Smiley. It was a horror film. I HATE horror films, they freak me out for days, even weeks sometimes!

"How do you like it?" Dan whispers in my ear, making me shiver.

"It's scary, I hate scary movies, they freak me out for weeks!" I complain to him.

"It's okay; I'll keep you safe from all the psychotic killers running around on the streets." He whispers back with a smirk. I pull back from him and thump him on the shoulder.

"Don't! You're going to be the reason I don't sleep for a month!" I whisper yell, trying not to disturb Anna and Phil, who are avidly watching the movie.

"Would it help if I slept with you? In a completely non sexual way of course." He asks, bringing his lips close to mine.

"Maybe, might help more if it _is_ sexual though." I tease, bringing my lips almost to his, before pulling them away and turning back to the movie with a smile.

As the end credits rolled a couple hours later, I got up to get something to drink, noticing that Anna and Phil were fast asleep, tangled together on the love seat.

"They really would be cute together; it's too bad Anna is leaving tomorrow." Dan whispers, putting his arms around my waist from behind.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of asking her to move in with me. I'm just not sure that I'll be able to be so far away from her, having been so close our whole lives." I confess, turning around in his arms and giving him a peck on the lips. "Right now, I'm tired though, come to bed?" I ask shyly.

"Of course." He says and I lead him into the bedroom.

***A/N* Soooo? What do you think? Phinna plot progression! And a couple name, how cute! ;) Sorry for any spelling mistakes, or words that are missing letters, my keyboard is spazzing out (I only spilled like two drops of soda on it by accident…) So I'm not a huge One Direction fan, but this chapter is kinda inspired by the song Kiss You… Soo yeah… You guys know the drill, Favorite, Comment, and Follow! I hope you liked it!**


	11. Showers

***A/N* ... hehe... *sheepish smile...* I'M SOOOOO SORRYYYY! PLEASE FORGIVE MY AWFULNESS! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! D,: I'm sooo sorry I haven't uploaded... I have no good excuse... I've just had terrible writers block, and what with work, school, drivers ed, and family stuff, there has been zero time for me to work on this! Read the A/N at the bottom though, IMPORTANT STUFF! Enjoy!**

Alex's POV

I woke up from a bad dream sweating and panting, to find an arm pulling me up against someone's chest. I freaked out for a moment, before I realized it was only Dan. I sighed and snuggled closer into him, falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Rise and shine! Its noon and you need to prepare for your party!" Dan said, while pulling the covers off of me.

"Ugg, do I have to?" I asked, trying to get the covers back.

"Yes! Now come on, I'll be going with you!" He responded, grabbing my hands and tugging me off the bed. "Go take a shower and get ready, I'll be over at mine when you're ready to go." He directed me to the bathroom, and passed me the towel hanging on the door.

"Do I have to take a shower by myself? I could use some help getting my back." I flirt, giving his hand a tug as I walked into the bathroom. Dan followed me willingly enough, closing the door behind us and turning the lock.

"When I went out into the living room earlier, I noticed Phil and your sister were missing." Dan said with a wink, while unbuttoning my skinnies. "And I have a feeling they didn't go back to their own flats."

"Mm, while I'm glad my sister is getting some, it's not exactly getting me hot." I replied as I step out of my skinnies and panties. "You know what would though?"

"Hmm, this?" He asks, pulling my shirt off and pulling me forward into a bruising kiss. We broke apart after a minute, and finished striping. "You have condoms in here right?" He questioned with a smirk.

"I have some in the bedside table," I say with a blush, "in the top drawer on the right side!" I continue as Dan strides out of the bathroom, walking back in a few moments later with the _box_ of condoms. I give him a questioning look and he just shrugs, giving me a cocky smile.

"Are you gonna start the shower before we get distracted?" He said, prowling towards me. I squeal and run to the shower as he rushes me, pulling my back into his chest. "Or maybe we should just wait to take the shower." He growls into my ear as I try to lean over and turn the shower head on. He loosens his grip on my waist a little, and after letting the water get hot, we both stand under the warm spray.

"I think I'd much rather be dirty while I get clean." I tease while rubbing soap onto Dan's chest and shoulders. With a groan, he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, securing me up against the shower wall with his body.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He whispers into my ear before smashing our lips together in a heated kiss. I kiss back, nipping at his bottom lip for entrance. He moans and allows it, and within a few moments I have my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on my ass holding me up. "The things you do to me Alex." Dan whispers as he grinds against me.

"I can do a helluva lot more." I respond giving him a cheeky grin as I drop to my feet, then kneel in front of him. Before he can comprehend what I'm about to do, I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly, then laving the tip with my tongue. He buries his hands in my hair and groans, trying to control himself as I start slowly taking his cock into my mouth. Pre-come leaks from the tip, and I moan at the salty taste. Dan's control snaps, and he thrusts into my mouth, taking what he needs as I relax my jaw and let him.

"Jesus Alex! Your hot little mouth wrapped around my big cock is so sexy!" He groans as he continues thrusting faster. "Does this turn you on? Are you nice and wet for me Alex?" He yanks me up by my hair, and furiously kisses me again, taking my breath away. "Close your eyes and stay here," He directs me. I do as he says, and hear him step out of the shower.

"Dan? What are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"Do you trust me?" he responds right beside me, making me flinch. I nod, and wait for him to say something. "Then just relax." I stand still for anther moment, anticipating his next move, and flinch again when he pushes my legs apart gently. I widen my stance for him, and gasp when I feel him kiss my hip, then trail little kisses down to where I needed him the most.

"Dan, please." I beg, wanting to feel him pleasure me.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He replies simply.

"I want to feel you pleasure me with your mouth and fingers, please Dan!" I moan with need, and as soon as the words had left my lips, he plunged two fingers into my already soaked pussy, and began licking and sucking at my clit. I let my hands tangle into his wet hair, and relaxed against the shower wall. I could already faintly feel my orgasm starting in the pit of my stomach. As Dan thrust a third finger into me and lightly bit down on my clit at the same time, my climax washed over me, causing me to lose my balance and slide down the shower wall.

"You were supposed to stay up there," Dan smirked, "but I suppose this will work just as well." He said as he positioned himself above my still quivering body.

"Dan, condom." I managed to say before he captured my lips in yet another kiss, allowing me to taste myself on him.

"Already got it covered." He mumbled against my lips while passing me the little foil packet. I opened it and managed to roll the condom on without much difficulty considering my lust addled brain. As soon as I had it rolled to the base of his member, he nudged my legs apart, and shallowly thrust into me.

"Fuck Alex! You're so tight!" he exclaimed, thrusting a bit deeper. Biting my lip, I held back a moan as he hit my g-spot. "Let me hear you babe." Dan groaned, noticing my attempt at staying quiet. "Don't even think about keeping those delicious sounds from me!" He punctuated each word with a small thrust until he was balls deep in my dripping cunt.

"DANN!" I yelled when he completely withdrew from me, only to slam home again, then still. "Dan, move. Please!" I begged him.

"Tell me what you want, I want to hear you beg for it!" He said, staying maddeningly still, pinning my body to the shower floor with his.

"Dannnn!" I moaned, not willing to beg just yet. I tried thrusting up onto him, but he had my body in his complete control, and I couldn't move an inch. "Please Dan!" I tried again.

"Beg me Alex! Beg for what you want and maybe I'll give it to you!" He responded, rolling his hips slightly, and sending pleasure tingling through my body, sufficiently snapping my control.

"FUCK ME DAN! HARD AND FAST LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST TIME! I WANT YOUTO BE MERCILESS, AND USE ME FOR YOUR OWN PLEASURE!" I yelled at him, frustrated that he wouldn't move.

"Was that so hard?" He asked with a smirk before smashing his lips to mine in a greedy kiss, his hips slamming into mine as he thrust into me with vigor. My gasps and moans of pleasure were my only answer. Grunting and groaning, he thrust faster, and if possible harder, moaning unintelligible words under his breath.

"Ahh! DAN! Please, FASTER!" I demanded as I started to meet his thrusts. I could feel another orgasm beginning to burn in the pit of my stomach, and threw my head back in ecstasy.

"Alex! OH GOD! I'M SO CLOSE! I'm going to come in this hot little cunt of yours!" He yelled back at me, thrusting impossibly faster in just the right spot.

"Oh FUUCK! DAAAAANNNNN!" I screamed as my orgasm pulsed through me, milking Dan's cock for all it was worth. I felt him stiffen above me before driving his dick home once more, and letting out a string of expletives as he pulsed inside of me.

We lay joined together for a little longer, until the now cold water of the shower forced us to get out and dry off.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" Dan asked as I rummaged through my dresser for clothes to wear. I turned around to answer, and was greeted with a gentle kiss. "Now hurry up and get ready, then come by to get me from mine so we can go shopping." He said, and with one last peck, he pulled on his pants, grabbed the rest of his clothes, and left my flat.

***A/N* Mainly just a filler chappie, but it's decently long, and very lemony ;) Anyways, I've been rereading these chapters, and I was horrified at how many spelling/grammar mistakes I've made, soooo... I was wondering if any of you WONDERFUL people would like to edit chapters for me? Comment of P/M me why you want to, and what you like most about the story, and I might just choose you! ALSO, I was away from my computer for like, two weeks, and the views for this story went from around 1,500 to over 4,000! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL! Keep being amazing!**


End file.
